Devious
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: "Ashley!" Ellison yelled, his voice hoarse and broken. "Think about what you're doing! Think about what's going to happen if you do this!"


**Author's Note: **What if...

* * *

**Devious**

* * *

Dizziness overcame him and things were starting to go black. He heard his daughter's voice, but couldn't really make out much of what she was saying. He _knew_ she said something about the films and he _knew_ that she had put something into his drink to make him fall asleep.

He had pieced it all together.

The kids were the ones who murdered their families.

And now…it was happening to _his_ family.

The room spun, darkness took over, and he was out like a light. The last thing he saw before he completely went out was his daughter's cold and indifferent…_sinister_ face.

When his eyes opened again, he was met with the horrifying sight of his daughter walking towards him while dragging an axe and carrying a camera.

She was _filming_ this.

She was going to _film_ her work.

The whole family was there in front of the fireplace, gagged and tied up. Wrists were tied and ankles were tied. There was nowhere they could go. They were trapped.

They would be _awake_ when it happened.

His own _daughter_ was going to chop them up into little pieces with her axe. They were going to suffer before they died. They were going to die very _slowly_.

Ellison watched as his daughter situated the camera in front of his head, putting it on him first. He was _first_. She was going to kill him first. Why was this happening? Why? _Why_?

Ashley stared at him with that emotionless look on her face, raising the axe above her head.

_Oh God_, she was going to chop off his head first.

Ellison looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging her no to do it, desperately trying to communicate with her through eye contact. The only response she gave him was an even more devious look.

She brought down the axe.

Reacting, Ellison rolled out of the way just in time. The axe slammed into the floor, getting stuck in there. That didn't deter the girl, however, for she jerked the axe out of the wooden floor and advanced upon him again.

The camera was still rolling.

Ellison wanted to holler, he wanted to _plead_ with his daughter. He couldn't speak though, he was still gagged. Ashley came at him again, swinging the axe at his head once more, that devious expression still present on her facial features.

The male rolled out of the way again, but Ashley quickly came with another swing, learning from last time. Ellison rolled the other way and she repeated her actions. Finally, he managed to roll into her legs and knocked her off of her feet. The axe flew out of her hand and sprawled across the ground.

Acting quickly, the parent rushed over to the fireplace and found a sharp part of it, hurriedly cutting his wrists free and then using his hands to remove the binds on his ankles. Through with that, he tugged the gag out of his mouth and threw it to the floor. Right when he did that, his daughter was upon him again.

Silent and deadly, she swung the axe at his stomach this time. Ellison backed up further into the fireplace, almost collapsing into the fire that was burning in there. Luckily, he avoided the harsh swing from the female.

"Ashley!" Ellison yelled, his voice hoarse and broken. "Think about what you're doing! Think about what's going to happen if you do this!"

Ashley wasn't listening to him anymore. That same emotionless expression was still present on her face and she was determined to end his life as well as her mother's and her brother's.

Ellison ducked as she went for his head. Once the girl had completed her action, Ellison wasted no time in tackling her to the ground. The child didn't even make a sound as her father crushed her against the floor. All she did was struggle to decapitate him with her axe. It was as if she was an automatic robot, she was like a terminator.

"Ashley, listen to me!" Ellison begged, pulling the axe out of her small hand and throwing it far away. Next, he pinned her wrists to the ground above her head, keeping her there. The girl struggled violently with tremendous strength Ellison knew she did not possess before.

Suddenly, the girl bit into his arm and he hissed in pain, releasing her. Ashley scrambled out from beneath him and jumped to her feet, rapidly going back for her axe.

_Still_, the camera was rolling.

Ellison let her go get the axe, knowing he couldn't stop her in time. He rushed to his wife and his son, getting them out of their binds and removing their gags. Tracy was sobbing uncontrollably and blubbering incoherent words while Trevor was staring straight ahead as if he had seen a ghost.

"Tracy! Tracy, listen to me," Ellison quickly spat out, grabbing his wife's face with his hands. "You're going to call the police and you're going to take Trevor outside. Do you hear me? Do you understand me?"

Through her tears, Tracy numbly nodded. Ellison let go of her face and she grabbed Trevor's hand, pulling him out of the room. Ellison watched them go and turned around to see his daughter sauntering toward him while dragging the axe behind her, her expression remaining the same.

There was something terrifyingly different though.

_She wasn't alone_.

Whole body becoming numb with fear, Ellison could see _it_ standing behind her, staring at him.

It was Bughuul…it was Mr. Boogie.

Ellison stumbled back, bumping into furniture and releasing a strangled, unrecognizable noise of horror. Too paralyzed with fear, Ellison tripped over a piece of low furniture and tumbled to the ground, breathing heavily.

Ashley was upon him, her axe at the ready.

A horrible yell ripped through Ellison's throat and tore out of his mouth, wanting his daughter to listen to him, wishing his daughter would hear him.

The axe came down.

It pierced him.

Ellison looked down at his thigh, seeing the axe embedded into it, blood squirting out immediately. The agony came and he hollered hysterically. Lifting his gaze as his howls of pain continued, he could see Mr. Boogie holding the camera and filming every second of it.

"ASHLEY, PLEASE!" Ellison yowled crazily, trying to get away with his wounded leg and hoping to God that his wife called the police and that they were safe.

Ashley said nothing as she yanked the axe out of his thigh. Still appearing very devious, the child swung the axe into his other thigh, blood splattering everywhere and onto her face and clothes.

Ellison howled and cried in pure agony.

Things were going black…he was losing too much blood.

The last thing Ellison saw was Ashley going in for another swing with her axe and Mr. Boogie catching it all on film.

**[….]**

He opened his eyes.

Where was he? He was in a room. It was white. He was lying on a mattress on his back, a blanket covering his body.

He was in a hospital…

"Ellison?"

That was his wife's voice.

"Dad?"

That was his son's voice.

But how? Didn't he die? Didn't his own daughter kill him while Mr. Boogie filmed it all? How was he still alive?

Tracy grasped his hand tightly in her own, squeezing it as hard as she could. "Ellison, you're awake. I thought…we thought…" she broke down into tears.

"Dad…" Trevor whispered, face pale and eyes wide. "You're…dad…"

"Son," Ellison whispered, his voice dry and hoarse. He felt weak. "What happened? What's going on?"

Tracy frowned at him through her tears. "You don't remember?" she questioned him.

"No, I don't," Ellison responded quickly, sitting up slightly. "Somebody tell me what's going on."

Tracy slowly released his hand, placing a hand onto his chest and breathing out a shuddery breath. "The police arrived right before Ashley could…could…"

"The police arrived before Ashley could kill you, dad," Trevor finished for his mother, his voice emotionless. His face was still pale and his eyes were very wide. "She almost did too. She almost did. Ashley went crazy, dad. She lost it."

Ellison wanted to explain that it wasn't her fault. "Trevor-"

"No!" Trevor shouted. "No! She was going to kill us all!"

Ellison was silent for a moment before asking, "Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Ellison demanded to know, panic evident on his facial features. "Where could she possibly have gone?!"

Tracy swallowed hard. "She _disappeared_, Ellison."

"It's true…" Trevor mumbled from beside her, looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, where's Mr. Boogie, where's Bughuul?!"

"What?" Tracy and Trevor looked confused.

Ellison swallowed thickly. "The man…the man that was with Ashley."

"There was no man, Ellison."

Ellison stared at them.


End file.
